Smoochykins and Cuddlecake
by Concordia x Discors
Summary: [embarrassed to the point of no return] pointless fluff [siriusxremus slash]


Smoochykins and Cuddlecake

(embarrassed to the point of no return)

by: concordia x discors (kristi)

The four boys crept stealthily through the dungeons of Hogwarts, as if unaware of the threatening shadows that loomed in every corner and the green and silver themed carpets and banners hanging onto every free space of the corridor. Green and silver, the colors of envy and indifference. The four boys' own attire promoted bold red and majestic gold; Gryffindor. They were in Slytherin's territory, their archenemies. Turning left into an abandoned storage room, the boys gathered around a piece of parchment held by a short, plump blonde.

"How'd it go Pete?" a boy with messy dark brown hair, and hazel eyes framed by round black glasses asked the boy standing next to him. Another boy, tawny-haired and amber-eyed muttered lumos, causing light to pour over the parchment under scrutiny.

"Everything seems to be fine," Peter answered, but paused to steal a quick suspicious glance at the fourth boy, "but all I see for Remus' name is 'Cuddlecakes'."

At this, Remus blushed a shade rivaling that of the stripes on his tie, and cast a glare at the fourth boy. "Sirius-" the smaller boy started but was immediately interrupted by the stormy-eyed boy.

"It was just a joke Moony. Come on mate, don't look at me like that." Sirius said, trying his best to act guilty, although the smirk playing at the corner of his lips told his friends otherwise.

Remus just deepened his frown. He leaned over and pulled a fistful of long black hair downwards so that he could be level with Sirius' eyes. "Well don't do it again, that was embarrassing." Remus asserted, his frown disappearing as he gently and quickly brushed his lips over Sirius'.

Remus pulled away and turned to face his two fellow marauders, James, who was quirking his eyebrow in amusement, and Peter who was examining the map they were perfecting with diligence. Remus briefly wondered if he should inform Peter that it was upside down.

"I wish Lily would do that every time I embarrassed her to the point of no return" James deviated, his eyes glazing over as he played out the scene in his mind. James was so deep in thought that he didn't notice when Sirius struck a dramatic pose, one hand over his heart, and the other held outwards as he threw his head back and imitated James' voice.

"Oh Lily why don't you tell McGonagall here how you couldn't do your homework because the painters are in?" He gestured towards Peter, who took up the role of McGonagall, standing stock-still and raising a thin eyebrow at the boy's comment.

Noticing that Remus wasn't cooperating with his assumed role of Lily Evans, Sirius adjusted his voice to a falsetto and carried on.

"Oh James, that's so embarrassing! I just may be embarrassed to the point of no return!" this said, Sirius pulled Remus to him and dipped him down, as if finishing a ballroom dance and kissed him.

Peter groaned audibly at Sirius' show, causing James to emerge from his reveries.

"Jamesykins, don't even worry about embarrassing me for all eternity! That kiss solves all the worldly problems!" Sirius finished off in his falsetto. All Sirius got in return for his magnificent show was a restricted textbook thrown at his face. After prying the book off, Sirius strode up to James and clasped his hands under his chin. Fluttering his eyelashes and puckering his lips dramatically Sirius said, "Aww… Does Jamesykins want a kiss too?"

James rolled his eyes, pushing Sirius aside to grab the map from Peter and look it over for the hundredth time that night.

"Alright. We've got the dungeons plotted, I'm getting hungry let's make a pit stop to tickle the pear" James sad, handing the map over to Sirius and leaving the dusty room. The other three marauders nodded in response and followed James down the hallway.

Suddenly, Sirius stopped short, causing Remus to run into him with an ungrateful 'umph'. James looked back at his two friends in question, noticing that Peter would repeat Remus' action if didn't stop staring at the naked statue of Aphrodite.

"Hey Pete, stop ogling the mythological pornography and watch where you're going!"

At this, a very flustered Peter turned his attention towards Sirius and Remus. The young werewolf was rubbing his nose and the dog Animagus had his hands on his friend's shoulders checking for any other injuries. Peter turned even redder.

Finishing with Remus' non-existent life-threatening injuries, Sirius turned to James and gestured towards a figure on the map

"Severus I-Wear-My-Knickers-On-My-Head Snape?" Sirius questioned with amusement plain in his voice.

"Well it _is_ rather funny, isn't it?" James replied, breaking out in a smile. Sirius snickered and clapped his friend on the back in appreciation.

"And that's why we love you James Potter"

Peter snickered hearing this. Remus just shook his head and led his friends toward the kitchens, taking the map from Sirius' grasp, his fingers lingering on his a few seconds longer then necessary.

---

The next day, Sirius and James opened the map to make some more fine-tuned adjustments, only to find that instead of Sirius standing next to James, there was one 'Smoochykins'. Smoochykins threw the map at James and stormed off to the library. James watched his progress with interest. He watched as Smoochykins and Cuddlecake made their way to a hallway on the seventh floor, paced up and down it a few times, and promptly disappeared into a room not shown on the map. James smiled contentedly.

---

i wrote this over the weekend.. sunday to be precise whilst doing absolutely nothing (besides listening to the 1st hp movie soundtrack). i first posted it at my livejournal. more times then often i'll post stuff there and forget to post it here so friend me if you want. i'm not very social although i'll give society a chance P > h t t p / w w w .livejournal. c o m /userinfo.bml?userxhotarubi(without the spaces near the http, www, and com)

tell me what you think!


End file.
